The First Time
by TsukiLove
Summary: I hold no responsibility for the workings of the human mind *smiles innocently* Other than that - i only hope it makes you smile^.^


The First Time  
  
A Mamo-day fic by Tsuki1 aka Siggy^.^  
  
PG/PG13  
  
AN: Thank you for proofing this Fin! Thanks also to Chibi and of course Jen for  
  
doing editing on this. You all rule! *squishes* Enjoy everyone^^  
  
*Disclaimer* The inner-workings of your minds are just that...your own...and I   
  
don't own Sailor Moon *smiles innocently*  
  
'...' = thought  
  
^-^  
  
The old man carefully sat himself down in the crowded arcade; his bones cracking   
  
a little with age. His smile, however, was one of the young at heart as he watched   
  
the young people chatter excitedly around him.  
  
He loved to come here and hear the laughter around him, taking him back to the   
  
days of his youth.  
  
He smiled as one of his favourite couples entered with a jingle of the arcade doors.  
  
  
  
He had been here from the very beginning, when the young blonde with  
  
the...interesting hairstyle, had thrown her test paper at the dark young man's head.  
  
Both lives had been turned upside down at that one moment. Even when the two   
  
swore hatred to each other, the old man knew that there was a special spark.  
  
The two were smiling lovingly at each other and talking with their friend at the   
  
counter.  
  
Finding himself curious about their conversation, he leaned forward slightly to   
  
listen in.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe you've never done it before Mamo-chan." The young blonde   
  
exclaimed. "It was a lovely birthday surprise Usako." The ebony haired man  
  
smiled lovingly. "I wanted to give you something special...it being your birthday  
  
and all" she blushed becomingly.  
  
**  
  
From his seat, the old man smiled at the pet names the couple had made for each   
  
other.  
  
'I wonder what she got him' he pondered. 'Perhaps a new watch or something.' He  
  
listened more closely.  
  
**  
  
"But are you sure it wasn't...you know...too much?" A worried frown crossed his   
  
chiselled features.  
  
**  
  
The old man raised an inquiring eyebrow. 'Just what *did* she give him!?'  
  
**  
  
"Nothing would be too much for you Mamo-chan, I would give my life for you."  
  
She stared into his eyes and smiled gently at him. His hand brushed a stray bang   
  
from face.  
  
"I know Usako."  
  
The two went to sit on their usual stools at the counter as the waiter gave them   
  
their usual drinks; the girl wincing slightly as she sat.  
  
"Usako! Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai hai...I just..." she winced again.  
  
Just then, the doors chimed again and in walked the rest of the tight knit group of   
  
friends. A graceful girl with long raven hair, a girl slightly taller than her with   
  
auburn hair, a petite girl with blue hair, and a golden haired girl who never seemed   
  
to stop smiling.  
  
The girls all saw the look of pain on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" The blue haired girl asked with worry.  
  
"Yeah Usagi-chan, did Mamoru wear you out last night?" The tall girl asked,   
  
winking suggestively at her friend.  
  
**  
  
The old man's other eyebrow shot up, and his face began to pale.  
  
**  
  
"Mako-chaaaan" the blonde wailed, blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
"It was his birthday, I wanted it to be special," she sniffed.  
  
"It was Usako - it was." Mamoru slid his arm round her waist, smiling gently.  
  
"I...I knew you would enjoy it. You always talk about it! Besides, all couples do  
  
stuff like that when they've been going out for as long as we have" she said  
  
quietly.  
  
"It must have been so romantic." The golden blonde said dreamily.  
  
"But its so unlike Usagi to be so forward - usually she can't put one foot in front of   
  
the other without tripping up!"  
  
"Rei-chan! You're so mean...ouch!" she winced in pain again.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have kept on going for so long - especially since it was your   
  
first time Usako," Mamoru said stroking her back gently.  
  
"No Mamo-chan! I...I wouldn't have ruined last night for you for the world! And   
  
besides - it was your first time too!"  
  
"He obviously has more stamina than you Usagi-chan." Makoto stage whispered,   
  
causing Rei to snicker.  
  
**  
  
The old man's eyes were nearly bugging out at the public display of what obviously   
  
seemed to be private affairs. His face had grown even paler, making him look ten   
  
times older than when he came in. 'The youth of today aren't as innocent as they   
  
used to be! What is this world coming to!?'  
  
**  
  
"Well hopefully next time it won't hurt so much afterwards!"  
  
"I hope you're right Motoki onii-chan." Usagi said with a slight shake of her head.  
  
"If you did it more often like me, Usagi-chan, then it wouldn't hurt at all!!" The   
  
golden haired girl announced.  
  
"But you're so good at it Minako-chan! And you do it so much to - I mean, you've   
  
been doing it since you were seven!"  
  
"Really Mina - chan?" Mamoru enquired.  
  
"Perhaps you could give me a lesson sometime."  
  
"Ooh, me too Mina-chan!" Usagi piped in.  
  
"Sure! It would be my pleasure - how about both of you at the same time?" she   
  
gave them both a bright smile.  
  
**  
  
The old man fell of his chair with a thud at Minako's suggestion, losing   
  
consciousness in a dead faint.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my goodness! Ami-chan! Quick!" Motoki exclaimed, rushing up to the prone   
  
elderly man on the floor. "He should be ok," she said after examining the man.  
  
"Once the ambulance gets here and helps him out properly he should be just fine."  
  
**  
  
As he was taken out by the ambulance, the old man began to wake up, muttering   
  
about the youth of today going down the toilet and how back in his day, private   
  
matters were kept private.  
  
Rei shook her head at the man as left. "I hope Grandpa never gets that anti-   
  
youth."  
  
"Oh! Mamo-chan! I almost forgot the last of your present!" Usagi gave a nod to   
  
Motoki who brought a package out from underneath the counter.  
  
"Not another present Usako! You already have given me so much..."  
  
"Open it!" she quickly cut him off.  
  
Once the paper had been torn away, what was left was a brand new pair of ice   
  
skates.  
  
"But Usagi-chan, shouldn't you have given them to him last night while you were   
  
actually at the skating rink?"  
  
"Well, I would have, but they weren't ready until this morning, so I asked Motoki   
  
onii-chan to pick them up for me!" She smiled up at the sandy blonde haired   
  
waiter.  
  
"Besides - I had to see if Mamo-chan enjoyed it first, seeing as he'd never done it   
  
before. You did enjoy it didn't you Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Of course! I've told you that since we came in, Usa!" he chuckled giving her a   
  
little poke.  
  
"Itai!" she squeaked.  
  
"Gomen Usako - I forgot that was still tender."  
  
"How many times exactly *did* you fall over on the ice last night Usagi-chan?"   
  
Makoto asked. "You don't wanna know," Usagi replied rolling her eyes and  
  
giggling with her friends.  
  
"But what matters most is that Mamo-chan had a happy birthday." Her eyes   
  
twinkled up at his. "Happy birthday Mamo-chan."  
  
"Thank you Usako!"  
  
"Yes, Happy Birthday Mamoru!" Everyone chorused smiling and laughing while   
  
enjoying their shakes and ice-cream.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
AN: No old men were harmed during the making of this fanfic.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMO CHAN!!! ^.^  
  
All comments, criticism, death threats can be sent to  
  
Siggy_johnston@optusnet.com.au.  
  
  
  
Reviews are greatly welcomed^.^ 


End file.
